House of Lies
by Lesser Master
Summary: Tohru got a letter containing some dreadful news, which leads her back to her grandfather's house, to live with her not so pleasant relatives.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter one

This summer was a long awaited break from school. Tohru Honda spent most of summer days going where ever it was Momiji took her, this time he had taken her to the Sohma's summer house. This day started out like the rest, Tohru was up making breakfast for everyone. Kisa sat in the kitchen trying to make rice ball, "How's this one look Onee-chan." She held up the rice ball. Tohru came out of her thoughts and turned around and went and hugged Kisa,

"Its perfect Kisa, I'm so proud of you." Kisa put down the rice ball and continued making more, Tohru went back to continue her cooking.

Shigure sat at his desk restlessly tapping his pen on his desk. "Shigure, you need to get that book finished, I need it today." His editor Mit-chan pleaded.

"Hmm.. who would of thought it would be so hard?" He looked back at Mit-chan.

"Shigure, if you got it done, I wouldn't have to do this." She placed her hands on her hips. Shigure sighed.

"What I wouldn't give to be with the others right now." He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back a little.

" It's your own fault, if you would have got done sooner, I wouldn't have made you stay to get it done."

There was a knock at the door. Shigure started getting up, "I'll get it." His editor pushed him back down. "No, you work, I'll get it." She made her way to the door. When she opened it, a man stood there with an envelope in his hands. "May I help you?"

"Is there a Tohru Honda here?"

"Sorry, you have the wrong house." She was about to close the door, until someone stopped it.

"No, there is a Tohru Honda that lives here." Shigure said coming up behind Mit-chan. "She's not here right now, but we'll take that for her."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Yes, but it's a long ways away and I'm sure you can't take that much time to go out there. I'll tell you what, you give the letter and she'll make sure I get it there." He gestured toward Mit-chan. The mailman hesitantly handed over the envelope.

"Shigure," Mit-chan wined, "you can't go anywhere until you get that done." She followed him to his office. He started scavenging through various papers. He pulled out a clump of them. "Here." He handed the clump to her.

She started to thumb through it. "What's this?"

"Now we can go." He started toward her car.

"Shigure! This is the rest of your book isn't it?" She yelled. " This is the second time you've done this." She got into the car and drove off toward the Sohma beach house.

Tohru and the Sohmas had finished their breakfast and decided to take advantage of the perfect day and went down to the beach.

"Come on Tohru." Momiji pleaded.

"Sorry Momiji, I don't feel very good right now, you go on without." She sat down. Kisa and Yuki sat with her. "Onee-chan what's wrong?"

"Yes, you haven't seemed like yourself today, Tohru."

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, I just think I ate something that didn't agree with me."

They both shook their heads, "That's not what I mean." They both said.

"You seem more distant today."

"And you burnt your hand while cooking." Kisa mentioned. "I don't think you've ever done that before."

" Huh? Tohru why didn't you tell us that you burnt your hand?" Yuki asked.

Tohru buried her hands into the sand, "I didn't want to wake you guy.. it wasn't anything serious." Yuki just sighed and shook his head.

After awhile everyone heard a car door slam. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Tohru was the first one to greet Shigure. " Hey, Shigure, I thought you had work to do?" she asked softly. She saw the expression his face and it wasn't a pleasant one. "What's wrong Shigure?" He handed her the envelope. She took it with trembling hands and opened it. She took out the letter and started reading it. Half way through the letter, Tohru gasped and fell to her knees. By the time she was finished she had tears streaming down her face. Her tears fell onto the tragic letter, telling her news she had once heard before, a loved one had died, this time it was her grandfather.

_**End of chapter one **_

Please R&R


End file.
